


[Podfic] Kiss For The Camera

by Serdd



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, YouTube, Yuuri cooks, and SLAYS, i mean i tried and personally i find myself funny, prayer circle for victor's dick, victor still skates, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: “I’m sorry everyone,” Victor says, looking up at the camera with slightly wild eyes. “We’re going to have to take a slight break from our scheduled live streaming of Katya and Ivan’s break up to watch a video together.”After this it sounds like he says “God is good to the gays, praise be to Jesus,” but it’s muffled and the mic doesn’t really pic it up.[A YouTubers AU in which Victor still skates and Yuuri has a cooking channel.][AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	[Podfic] Kiss For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss For The Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169408) by [KatieEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok). 
  * Inspired by [Kiss For The Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169408) by [KatieEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok). 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Kiss for the Camera](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author:** [KatieEwok](AUTHOR%20URL)

 **Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

 **Length:** 00:15:20

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dHt6jLW_zFcEZ8b7Bzx8ulbpgN2f75J5/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> And on My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
